


baby, grind on me

by ppure_insanityy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, i just love lap dances, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppure_insanityy/pseuds/ppure_insanityy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke doesn't thinks she's a bottom. Lexa thinks she is. So now Clarke is hell bent on proving her wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, grind on me

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually funny because the spoiler got leaked and Lexa is a #confirmed top. Enjoy :)

“I’m not a bottom!”

Clarke had basically been arguing with Octavia and Raven for the past 10 minutes on the topic of her position in bed. The three of them were currently sitting in the living room of Clarke and Lexa’s apartment doing homework before the conversation sprung up. Any other time she would've ignored their probing and changed the topic, but it just so happened that her and Lexa had a similar conversation earlier that day before she went to class and she still felt passionately about it.

~Flashback~

_“It's ok to admit that you're just more submissive in bed,” Lexa said consoling a grumpy Clarke as she made her way around their apartment gathering her stuff to get to class._

_“Am not, I could totally top,” Clarke argued as she trailed after the brunette. She was currently pissed at how cocky the other girl was being at the fact that she was the more dominant one in the relationship._

_“Yes you can, but I always end up on top,” Lexa said with a smirk, stopping to turn and look into those blue eyes that she loved so much, “They don’t call me Commander for nothing.”_

_“I’ll prove you wrong.”_

_“Of course you will.”_

_Lexa kissed Clarke’s pouting lips and patted her head before making her way out the door and leaving Clarke to plot her revenge in silence._

~End of Flashback~

“Look, it's not bad if you're the submissive one when you two are getting it on,” Raven shrugged leaning back against the couch, “you’re just the one who’s doing the most receiving so you’re still winning technically.”

“I know, but she's been all cocky about it ever since it came up this morning and I just want to prove her wrong!” Clarke said, crossing her arms with a scowl. Her mind was still running around trying to find ideas on how to prove her girlfriend wrong, but nothing was coming to mind so she decided to enlist some help.

“Do you guys have any ideas?” Raven and Octavia gave each other a look and nodded before one of them spoke up.

  
“Well it depends on how far you're willing to go to prove her wrong,” Octavia smiled with a mischievous look in her eyes. Off to the side she could see Raven’s face breaking out into a smile as well.

Clarke’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “What…?”

“Oh I don't know...it may involve some provocative music, a banging outfit, and a chair.” Her smile only getting wider with each word.

“Wait, you mean-”

“Yup.”

“I don't know guys, I don't know how to give her a lap dance,” Clarke said with a small blush.

“Don't worry, you’ll know what to do when the moment’s right,” Raven winked.

After a few moments of contemplating her decision and coming up with nothing better, Clarke finally decided to give in to their idea.

“Alright fine.”

“Sweet, let’s get started,” Octavia cheered and grabbed Clarke’s hand, pulling her off the seat and towards the bedroom.

*****

“Ok, first thing’s first, the song.” The three of them gathered around Clarke’s laptop and looked through one of those music sites for a fitting lap dance song and maybe more should the dance last even longer. After several minutes of arguing on the song selection, they finally agreed on “Skin” by Rihanna to be the starting song and whatever else the girls thought were fitting for the rest of the playlist.

“Next, we need the chair,” Raven said, standing up and making her way around the apartment in search for one.

“Wait, seriously? There has to be a perfect chair?” Clarke asked, the idea seemed so ridiculous.

“Yes, seriously. It has to be comfortable enough for Lexa to sit on for awhile because this is mostly going to take long, it also has to be sturdy because you guys are probably gonna end up banging on it anyway, and finally, it has to be the right size and style,” Raven explained.

  
The three of them went around the apartment looking for “the perfect chair.” The kitchen chairs were too uncomfortable, the stool in the closet was too dangerous, and the one in the living room was too big to move. They finally found the perfect one hidden under all of Clarke’s clothes and artworks in the bedroom, to which Clarke gave them a sheepish grin for.

“Finally, the outfit,” Octavia said with a sly smile, “what are you gonna wear?”

“I don’t know, I have a bunch of matching lace bras and underwear.”

“That’s not gonna be good enough, you’re trying to tell her you’re in charge in this situation. You gotta go all out. Bring the big guns out.”

Clarke sighed and let them sift through her lingerie in order to find the perfect outfit. It took several moments of Octavia and Raven holding up a few pieces and discussing it between themselves before they turned back to Clarke.

“Alright, all we got so far is your black sheer robe and heels. Are you su- wait.” Octavia stopped mid-sentence and looked at Clarke, “Do you still have the gift we gave you last year for your birthday?”

“What gi- oh, oH.”

Clarke hurried into her closet and rummaged through the clutter until she found the pink gift box that she hadn’t touched since the day they gave it to her. She pulled out black garter belts along with the matching black lace pieces that came with it. A devilish smile grew on all of their faces when the blonde held it up.

“This is it. This is the outfit. Go put it on.”

Clarke ran off to the bathroom and pulled off all of her clothes before putting on the black lace bra, matching black panties, stockings, and garter belts to connect them. She ran a hand through her hair and stepped out to let Raven and Octavia judge the outfit.

“So?”

“Damn, if I weren’t taken I’d fuck you in that.”

“Me too man. Lexa’s gay ass is gonna love this.”

*****

“Babe, I’m home!”

Upon hearing the door open and Lexa’s voice, Clarke nearly sprinted out of the room to make sure she didn’t come anywhere near their bedroom. Raven, Octavia, and Clarke had spent the remaining time after picking out the outfit, setting the room up with candles and a small speaker to the play the music. It was already dark once the brunettes left.

“Hey, how was class? I missed you,” Clarke said as she walked up to the other girl and wrapped her arms around her neck.

“Boring as usual. I missed you too,” the green-eyed girl smiled and tilted her head down and kissed her deeply.

Clarke hummed happily and returned the kiss with the same enthusiasm. The two just stayed like that, wrapped in each other’s arms and lips connected. It was only when air became necessary that they pulled apart, but kept their foreheads touching.

“I have a surprise for you,” Clarke breathed out.

“I do love surprises,” Lexa responded with a smile.

“Follow me.”

The blonde grabbed her hand and led her in the direction of their bedroom. Before entering the room, Clarke made the green-eyed girl close her eyes and promise to keep them shut until she was told to open them. She sat Lexa down in the chair located in the middle of the room and waved her hands to make sure her eyes were still shut. From there, Clarke quickly made sure everything was in place before putting on her outfit and spraying on the perfume she knew Lexa liked.

She then brought out the soft scarf Raven and Octavia had insisted she use to make sure she was in control and tied Lexa’s hands behind her back.

“What are you doing?” the brunette asked, slightly tugging at her restraints.

“Shh… it’s ok, trust me”

“I do trust you, Clarke.”

Once everything was ready, she walked over to the speaker and turned on the music before leaning against the wall besides it.

“You can open your eyes now,” she spoke with a husky voice and immediately made eye contact with those green eyes once they opened.

She slowly sauntered over to her girlfriend, hips swaying and a seductive look on her face, who looked so turned on when she hasn’t even done anything yet. When she was right in front of Lexa, she sensually moved her hips from side to side as she slowly slid off her robe. It fell in a pool around her feet before she kicked it off to the side and Lexa couldn’t help, but let her jaw drop as well.

“Holy fuck.” was all the green-eyed girl could get out.

 _The mood is set,_  
_So you already know what’s next._  
_TV on blast, turn it down, turn it down._  
_Don’t want it to clash,_  
_When my body’s screaming out now._

Clarke turned around and spun her hips round and round with her hands in the air, determined to give Lexa one hell of a show and prove her wrong. She wound closer inch by inch with her ass nearly in her the other girl’s face, but not close enough for the other girl to touch. Clarke could hear the quiet groans from behind her and she knew she was succeeding.

 _I know you hearin’ it,_  
_You got me moaning now._  
_I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh._  
_I got a secret imma drop em to the floor, oh._

She took a seat on Lexa’s lap and began grinding down, making sure to do it a little harder in that one particular spot. As she continued her movements, she leaned her head back onto Lexa’s shoulder, listening to her heavy breathing which turned Clarke on herself. But this was still just the beginning.

 _No teasing, you waited long enough._  
_Go deep, Imma throw it ya,_  
_Can you catch it?_  
_Don’t hold back, you know I like it rough._  
_Know I’m feeling ya, huh._  
_Know you liking it, huh._

Her confidence was definitely increasing by the minute with the soft curse words Lexa was whispering into her ear as she tried to move her hips along with Clarke to create more friction. Just as the chorus came around, Clarke turned around, straddled Lexa’s lap, and started rolling her hips into Lexa’s. With her arms snaked around the green-eyed girl’s neck, she pulled her in even closer.

 _So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,_  
_Baby strip down for me, go on and take em off._  
_Don’t worry baby, Imma meet you halfway,_  
_Cause I know you wanna see me._

During the first two lines, she got off her lap and walked around the chair until she was standing right behind. Teasingly, she ran her hands down Lexa’s shoulder and torso before slowly unbuttoning her plaid shirt and leaving her in her sports bra, dusting kisses across the newly exposed skin. Lexa’s face held the most pleading look she had ever seen in her life as she pulled at her silk ties.

 _Almost there,_  
_So baby don’t stop what you’re doing._  
_Softer than them others boy I know you wanna touch._  
_Breathing down my neck, I can tell ya wanna-_  
_And now you want it like, want you to feel it now._  
_I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh._  
_I got a secret Imma drop em to the floor, oh._

“Jesus fucking christ, please untie me and let me touch you,” Lexa rasped.

“Ah ah,” she said as she wagged her finger, “No touching the performer. Those are the rules.”

Right before pulling away, her tongue darted out and quickly flicked against Lexa’s earlobe causing her to whine.

“I’m begging you please.”

“Nope, I’m in charge and those hands come untie when I say so.”

 _No teasing, you waited long enough._  
_Go deep, Imma throw it ya,_  
_Can you catch it?_  
_Don’t hold back, you know I like it rough._  
_Know I’m feeling ya, huh._  
_Know you liking it, huh._

Clarke walked to the front and straddled Lexa once again, rolling her body into Lexa’s again except this time, she did it even harder to make her feel everything. Every time Lexa tried to bend down and kiss her chest or any part of her, she moved out of reach, earning a groan from the other girl each time.

 _So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,_  
_Baby strip down for me, go on and take em off._  
_Don’t worry baby, Imma meet you halfway,_  
_Cause I know you wanna see me._

“This is cruel and unusual punishment,” Lexa said, her darkened eyes still following Clarke’s every move.

“I could stop if you don’t like it.” Clarke stilled her movements for a little bit, looking towards the other girl, but Lexa shook her head vigorously in disagreement so she continued on.

“This is great honestly, just let me touch you and I’ll be the happiest girl in the world. And then, I can make you the happiest girl in the world,” Lexa husked.

Clarke shivered at the thought, but she knew what Lexa was trying to do and she wasn’t going to let her win. “No, I think I very much like being a top. It’s fun being in control, isn’t it?”

She straddled Lexa again and ground down extra hard, determined to tease her until she took back what she said. Slowly, she trailed a hand down Lexa’s body and stopped just right before the place she needed her the most, drawing circles where her hand landed. Lexa’s breathing quickened immediately.

“P-please.”

“Please what? Use your words, Lexa.”

“Untie me.”

“Now why would I do that and lose my control?” she asked, stilling the movement of her hand.

“Because I’m sorry, I’m sorry I was so cocky this morning. You can totally be a top. Now please, untie me. I’m begging you.”

Clarke looked into her forest green eyes and saw nothing but sincerity and arousal staring back at her, so she reached around back to undo the knot. The second her restraints were gone, Lexa picked Clarke up and tossed on her on the bed, crawling up to meet the blonde’s eyes.

“Show me how sorry you are,” Clarke whispered, brushing her lips against Lexa’s.

“Gladly.”


End file.
